


Whumptober 2020 - No.8 Where Did Everybody Go?

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandonment, also did i really make up a dnd party to rescue jakk but put 0 effort into making them? perhaps., also not pictured: jakk turning into a puppy the moment the party returns, jakk has abandonment issues, or at least she thinks it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Summary: this one prolly takes place not long after day 6&7. also sorry for the length, I'm working a new fulltime job and worked my fourth consecutive day in a row and it's been a hot minute since ive worked this much so that + writing is v tiring. hope yall enjoy anyways
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.8 Where Did Everybody Go?

**Author's Note:**

> this one prolly takes place not long after day 6&7\. also sorry for the length, I'm working a new fulltime job and worked my fourth consecutive day in a row and it's been a hot minute since ive worked this much so that + writing is v tiring. hope yall enjoy anyways

Jakk is seated on the floor of the Tiny Hut and pulls the blanket over her shoulders. All she can do now is wait. Wait, and hope that they do actually return. There’s a dangerous enemy ahead, which is why she’s staying behind, but she isn’t so worried about them dying - there’s seven of them, after all, and two of them are clerics. No, it’s more the idea of them just  _ leaving  _ that’s making her anxiety spike.

But they wouldn’t do that, right? They wouldn’t abandon her. They rescued her. Promised that they would get her home, and that she could stay with them until then. So they wouldn’t  _ really  _ leave her. Right?

_ Or what if they only said that because they felt bad for you? Then realized what a pain in the ass you are and changed their minds… _

She chews on the inside of her cheek, rocking back and forth. She’s pretty sure they should be back now. And, for the life of her, she wishes she could remember any of their names. They saved her  _ life _ , she should at least know who they are. She  _ wants  _ to believe they’ll be back. But, with her track record so far… Well, the odds don’t look so great. She hugs herself, and lets out a sigh. 

What is it about her that drives people away? She tries so hard to be good, to do as she’s asked, but is she really so awful that  _ no one _ wants to be around her? She must be, if her own parents didn’t even want her.

Andrelina was right, then. She really is worthless. Maybe if she could’ve been more useful, her rescuers wouldn’t have abandoned her. If she could fight, or do  _ anything  _ other than waste people’s time and resources. 

There is a prick in her eyes, but she doesn’t bother to wipe them. It’s not like anyone’s going to see her cry anyway. She pulls her knees to her chest, resting her head on her arms as tears silently spill down her cheeks.

All she wants is to matter to someone. Anyone. She thought she mattered to Andrelina, but even she left.

_ What am I doing wrong? _


End file.
